Many organizations and companies provide sales outlets and retail stores for selling products in addition to selling their products on the Internet. Customers often register their personal information with the company in order to receive better services, offers, discounts, and the like. In order to receive these benefits, customers need to identify themselves when entering a store by using a customer card, a discount card, or even providing their name and other identification information. In the future, it is likely that customers may be identified when they enter the store, for example, by a scanning system (e.g., camera), radio frequency identification (RFID) detection system, or the like. In all these cases a company can collect personal information about a customer, analyze the data, and provide this data as statistical data or buying patterns on a company web page accessible internally. For example, a sales consultant at a retail store can view a company website via a personal computer, a tablet, a mobile device, or the like, enter a customer's information, and advise an individual customer based on their respective data called from the company website. For example, if a customer has a history of buying items in a specific price range, the sales consultant can provide offers for other products in the same price range.
However, sales consultants operate in a fast-paced, high-pressure environment that demands they remain fully prepared for the latest opportunities and challenges in addition to being aware of purchasing interests about a customer they are approaching or in the midst of assisting. Recently, companies have begun using dashboards or user interfaces that may include a plurality of graphs, charts, spreadsheets, and the like, based on customer data. However, opening a company website and reading customer data from a website or even from a chart or graph can cause the sales consultant to become distracted and take away their attention from the customer. As a result, the sales consultant can fail to adequately assist a customer that is present in the store and ultimately lose the customer or fail to capitalize on the full purchasing interest of the customer. Therefore, what is needed is a way of keeping a salesperson informed of customer information when a customer is present in the store without requiring significant time and/or delay on the part of the salesperson.
Throughout the drawings and the detailed description, unless otherwise described, the same drawing reference numerals will be understood to refer to the same elements, features, and structures. The relative size and depiction of these elements may be exaggerated or adjusted for clarity, illustration, and/or convenience.